crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett M82A1-Jewelry
Barrett M82A1-Jewelry is a VVIP sniper rifle variant of the Barrett M82A1. Overview Similar to M4A1-S Jewelry, it is studded with diamonds, a glass chamber with a magical rose inside and use the long-barreled model like the Peony variant; however, its color background is pink instead of light yellow and there's a doll simply sitting on the scope. This variant shares the same animation of Barrett M82A1-Born Beast Imperial Gold as players don't need to tilt the gun to pull the bolt back or swing back heavily after each shot. It comes with 11 rounds (+1 from VVIP perk) per magazine and improved drawing, reloading and bolt-cycling speed. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Russia' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF West' VVIP Features * Earn Achievement much faster (100% faster). * Ammo Refill for each successful headshot. * Increased (+1) ammo for all equipped Sniper Rifles. * 100% EXP bonus for the owner. * 20% EXP bonus for everyone. * 10% GP bonus for everyone. Trivia * The doll on the scope is simply a decoration for the weapon and has no function for it, unlike the one on M4A1-S Jewelry who assists the soldier in reloading the rifle. However, she is given some simple animations where she appears "falling down" during reload and then climbs her way back to the scope one the bolt is pulled. * Ironically, the scope texture is a recolored version of Barrett M82A1-Born Beast's (albeit the Vision Scope feature), which is illogical as the scope model and scope texture are not in sync together. The reason is likely because the developers are too lazy to create a new scope model. * During the test, this weapon's model is based on the Peony variant, which features small muzzle break. When officially released, the muzzle break was changed to a bigger one like the Flying Dragon one, which makes it look bulkier than before. * In CF China, this weapon was only sold for a limited time; however, players can get it temporarily through various events. * In CF Brazil, this weapon was sold along with the M4A1-S Beast in a 140K ZP package as a limited time promotion that is no longer obtainable. The package will also probably not be readded in the same circumstances since 140K ZP is the price of a normal VVIP item (like the M4A1-S Transformers, note exceptions) in Brazil. * In CF Vietnam, this gun, along with the QBZ-03-Jewelry, are the only VVIPs that received a 50% discount straight in-game without any bonus items attached, and no promotion website were opened for them. However, the sale only lasted for 1 week and suddenly ended following a mini-update, which caught a lot of players off guard as previous patches always put VVIP sales for 2 weeks. Gallery M82a1jewelry.png|Render M82A1_JEWELRY_RD2.png|Side view M82A1_JEWELRY_HUD.png|HUD M82A1_JEWELRY_SCOPE.png|HUD (Scope) M82A1_JEWELRY_RELOADING.png|Reloading Videos CF Barrett Jewelry CF Barrett Jewelry (Beta) CrossFire China Barrett M82A1-Jewelry VVIP Weapon BARRETT JEWELRY.png|CFPH Barrett M82A1 - Jewelry Gameplay|link=https://youtu.be/ZPe-rSDfN84 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:M82A1 Variants Category:VVIP